Kenny
Kenny or Chief is the technical member of the Bladebreakers team from the anime series Beyblade. Between fixing beys doing upgrades and keeping track of all the latest stats for beys, hes a very vital part of the team. His main interest is in studying beys and finding ways to improve them rather then battling. Later in the series his real name is revealed and his mother is the only one to say it. Although his real name is Manabu Saien; all his friends call him Chief. Only a few people in the anime have called him by his real name such as his parents or Blader DJ in a few episodes. Kenny is voiced by Houko Kuwashima in the Japanese version, while in the North American version he is voiced by Alex Hood. His appearance seems to change a lot from each season. Kenny is the "brains" of the Bladebreakers team. He is a "self-described nerd", as he'd gladly take the job of a janitor just to be around high-class instruments and computers. He is nicknamed "Chief" by his fellow beybladers because of his advanced expertise on beyblading and computer technology. In the Japanese version, his real name, Manabu Saien (才媛マナブSaien Manabu), is only revealed later in the series by his mother; only a few other people have called him by his real name, such as DJ Blader in a few episodes. Kenny's parents, introduced in the second season, own a noodle shop - one of the most successful in the city - and live right above it. His mother is shown to be pushy and overbearing, constantly badgering Kenny about not being enough help to their business and demanding that he help more with the shop. Kenny's father is more easy-going but is constantly busy with the running of the shop; he is never seen outside of it. Kenny is introduced in episode one of the first season when he first meets the show's protagonist,Tyson Granger . In the second episode, he is kidnapped by Kai Hiwatari and the Blade Sharks for the information on his laptop. After Tyson does battle with Kai to save him, Kenny becomes Tyson's best friend and the two remain inseparable throughout the rest of the series. In the third episode when Tyson meets and befriends Max Tate , Kenny becomes jealous, feeling that Max is stealing Tyson away from him, culminating in an argument between him and Tyson. However, this issue is resolved when Max talks with Kenny and proves that he is determined to be good friends with him as well as Tyson.Afterwards he also meets Ray Kon and the five of the form the Bladebreakers. Kenny keeps tabs on Tyson's (and later, all the Bladebreakers') beyblading progress throughout the series. He takes care of all the Bladebreakers' blade upgrades and repairs, and though he doesn't take part in beybattles as often as the other members of the Bladebreakers, he's an expert on every aspect of the sport. Kenny created the HMS series in the anime, and is shown to be of genius intelligence as demonstrated in his ability to repair and modify beyblades to the best of their potential. This was, for the first two seasons, the sole reason for his involvement in the Bladebreakers team - but in G-Revolution Kenny begins to come into his own as a blader, and becomes an official competing member of the team upon the departure of Max and Ray from the Bladebreakers. Category:Blader